Morning Glory
by Jade Ring
Summary: The morning after a wild wedding reception, several couples wake up and must face the paths life has set them on.
1. Chapter 1: Sleeping Beauty

_PREFACE_  
_This was the first MLP fic I ever wrote, so the the writing is a wee bit rougher than my other stories._

_This is dedicated to my wife (a recently converted Pegasister) who never once has caught me watching her sleep._

She slept peacefully next to him, and for the thousandth time he found himself wondering exactly what it was he had done to deserve her.

He marvelled at her. Even in the dark he could clearly see the shine of her white coat. Her violet mane, even tusseled by sleep and the last night's activities, lay about her like some beautiful aura. Her chest rose and fell beneath the covers, the little breaths exhaled by her perfect little slightly opened mouth. Dear Celestia, even her _teeth _were perfect.

The sun began to rise, the light slowly creeping over the floor towards the bed. His arm cramped and he shifted, pulling the covers from her ever-so-slightly. She let out a little whine and pouted in her sleep, tugging at the blankets. He snuggled closer to her, letting his fiery core warm her. A small smile crossed her lips as she snuggled up to the new heat source. He couldn't supress his own smile, nor his urge to kiss those perfect lips. He leaned over and gently brushed his mouth over hers, tasting the sweetness of her breath.

Well, as sweet as morning breath can be.

Her lips puckered out, trying to capture his. Failing, she pouted again. Her eyes opened the barest inch, then widened when she saw him staring at her. "Goodness. What time is it?"

"No idea. Early though. Sun's just coming up."

A hoof rubbed the sleep from her eye. "How long have you been awake?"

"An hour or so."

"And you've just been... watching me all this time?"

"Yeah. You're really pretty when you sleep."

She smiled at that and brushed his scaled cheek. "You never run out of compliments do you, Spike?"

The adolescent dragon grinned sheepishly, baring his ever-growing fangs. "I hope not." His grin faded and he looked away from her gaze. "Rarity, last night..."

"...was incredible." She finished, grabbing his chin and forcing him back up to eye level. "I've never felt so close to anyone in my entire life."

Spike felt his grin returning, but he quickly shook his head and cleared his thoughts. "No, that's not what I meant."

Rarity's mouth began to drop into her famous pout. "So... you _didn't_ enjoy last night?"

Spike shook his head quickly and kissed her forehead, just beneath her horn. "No, that's what I meant either. Last night was probably the most intense thing ever. I never dreamed anything could feel so good."

Her pout instantly returned to a smile. "What is it then?"

"Rarity... has it crossed your mind that we might get in trouble for what we did?"

"For doing what exactly? Do you mean that third position? I told you that it would be a strain on your back and all the blood did rush to my head..."

"No...but that one _was _a little strange."

Rarity's smile grew wicked. "What can I say? I've never had the pleasure of a teenage dragon's company before. It was just a little... experimentation." She dragged out the last few syllables, playing with them on her tongue.

Spike gulped and continued. "That's what I'm talking about, Rarity. You're a unicorn. I'm a dragon. I'm not terribly sure we're supposed to... do what we did."

Rarity huffed. "Oh please, darling. I shouldn't think there's a problem so long as the... parts... are compatible."

Spike chuckled and stroked her cheek lightly with a claw. "No doubt that they're compatible. But I'm not sure what the rules are when it comes to inter-spieces relations. Or relationships, for that matter."

"Well, that's something we're just going to have to figure that out, won't we?"

"And then there's the others. What about Twilight? How's she gonna feel if she finds out about this?"

Rarity stiffened. "You don't mean you've... not with Twilight...?"

Spike threw his hands before him defensively. "No, of course not. She's like my big sister. You were my first." He added sheepishly.

"Oh. Well, I don't suppose there's be a problem there either. Spike..."

"Rarity, I guess I'm just trying to get at that I don't want this to be a one night thing. I've..."

"Spike." She stopped him firmly, her hoof over his mouth. "Please listen, because once I start saying this I don't want to stop. If you stop me, I shall simply die of embarassment. Is that clear?"

Spike could only nod.

She inhaled deeply and started talking. "I'm supposed to be the most generous pony in all of Equestria. As such, I have to forgo many things that many ponies take for granted. One of those things is love, Spike. I am doomed to forever give my love to all who need it, but never keep any for myself. That's where you come in, Spike. You never expected anything from me. You just... love me. For some cosmic and unfathomable reason, you love me. You've always loved me, haven't you?"

Spike nodded. "Since the day we met."

"And I was so horrible to you those first weeks. Using you as a pin cushion, evading you by any means necessary, using you to find jewels... I was so wrapped up in the needs of others that it never occured to me that you were trying to give me your heart and not trying to win mine. I learned the truth the day you gave me that ruby."

"My birthday? But not too long after that, I nearly killed you."

"That came afterwards. I saw your true intentions the moment you handed me that jewel. That was the moment I... that I fell in love with you."

Spike looked incredulous. "But that was years ago. Why'd you wait so long to act on it, or even tell me?"

"Spike, you were just a baby in dragon years. I had to wait for your body to catch up with the rest of you."

"Why last night?"

"To tell the truth, I decided to try something the moment I saw you. I had no idea you had started hoarding."

"Yeah. Twilight helped me figure out just the right amount so that I would be the same size as everyone else. It was a surprise for the wedding."

"Anyway, with all the partying going on during the wedding reception I figured that nopony would notice if we slipped away."

"How'd you know I'd give in to your feminine wiles?"

"I just had to trust that not even you could resist my powers of seduction."

"You naughty little mare." Spike smirked.

Rarity returned it. "You should know by now that I can be naughty about all sorts of things."

Spike inched his face closer. "Refresh my memory."

Rarity rubbed her nose against his. "Have you forgotten so quickly? That's a shame. I suppose I'll just have to reteach you everything."

Spike's claws lashed out and held her head in place just inches away from his own. "Rarity, before this goes any further, I need to..."

"I love you, Spike."

She said it in a single breath, her eyes sparkling like no earthly jewel ever could.

Spike smiled. "I love you, Rarity."

Their lips met in perfect unity, hair upon scales, white upon purple. Her hooves wrapped around him, caressing the growing spines on his back. His own claws became tangled in her messy mane. Rarity's eyes shot open when she felt her locks being played with and gasped against Spike's mouth. Misunderstanding her intentions, Spike snaked his long tongue into her mouth. For just a moment, she surrendered to his minstrations. Her fashion sense prevailed seconds later and she pulled away entirely.

"Sweet Celestia, Spike, I'm a mess! Just look at my mane! And I haven't even brushed my teeth yet... oh, my breath must be _horrid_!"

"I don't mind." Spike whispered huskily, nuzzling her neck. "So long as you don't mind mine."

Rarity let out a giggle that became a moan as he nibbled her neck. "Normally 'dragon breath' is one of my pet peeves. But if I'm going to be waking up to this every morning, I suppose... OH! Careful, with the teeth, dear... I suppose I'm going to have to get used to it, aren't I?"

"Every morning?" Spike hissed, his tongue flicking out and tasting her gathering persperation.

"Well, I suppose not every morning. Twilight would get suspicious, I'm sure. I suppose I can figure out some... _ooooooooh_, right there, do that again... some excuse to keep you over a few nights a week... ah! Oh, enough of this."

Spike found himself on his back, his alabaster goddess above him. Their mouths melded together in harmony, their tongues waging war pleasurable war. She squeaked in surprise as he rolled them over. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. Her chest was now rising and falling at a faster pace than before and her eyes were hooded with arousal.

"How long do we have before everyone starts to wake up?"

She moved her back left hoof down the length of his tail. "An hour, at least. Though the Apples are early risers."

"You think even today? That party last night got really crazy."

"Just in case, we're going to have to be very quiet." She finished in a throaty whisper.

His claw trailed down and rubbed her flank, right across her Cutie Mark. "You can try."

She hissed in pleasure and pulled his face to hers again.


	2. Chapter 2: About Last Night

If the pounding in her head was any indication, Applejack was going to have to drastically cut back on the hard cider at the next family shin-dig.

Judging by the light shining through the window, it must've been half past seven already...a whole hour and a half later than her usual wake-up time. Cursing under her breath, she wiped her eyes clear with a hoof and sat up to scan her surroundings. Her room didn't seem more messy than usual. Her hat sat in it's usual spot, hanging off the bed-post.

She was in her bed; good sign.

There was a warm, breathing mass next to her; bad sign.

'Oh, dear.' She thought, starting to panic. Slowly, she turned her head and saw the shape of the body under her hand-made quilt. Whoever it was, they were pony-sized. They also appeared to be sleeping quite soundly.

She racked her brain, scanning her memory for any clue as to who might be residing under the quilt beside her. Caramel? No. He'd been making out with Pinkie Pie on the dessert table. That Doctor fella that Derpy had brought along? No. He'd kept disappearing and reappearing all night long. If it'd been him, then he probably wouldn't have stayed the night.

She gulped as her mind wandered towards less savory options. Mr. Cake? He'd been real flirty all night with or without Mrs. Cake there. Or what if it was Braeburn? Oh no, her own _cousin_...?

The gently breathing mass shifted, but not enough to pull down the quilt.

Applejack breathed deep and reached for the covers. Maybe she was panicking for no good reason. Maybe she hadn't even done the deed, and was just sharing her bed for the evening.

Yeah, and maybe Winona would sprout wings and fly off with the other Bird-Dogs.

She swallowed hard, held her breath, and pulled down the quilt.

Laying next to her was an electric blue pegasus she knew all too well.

Applejack started to feel that panicky feeling again.

Rainbow Dash shifted, reaching for the quilt. When she couldn't find it, she grunted in disappointment and opened her eyes. She blinked twice and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." Applejack returned, doing her best to smile back.

"Some party last night, huh?"

"Yeah. Hey, Dash, what's the last thing you remember?"

Rainbow Dash scrunched her face in thought. "It's kinda blurry, to be honest. I think I hit that hard cider a but too much."

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean." Applejack chucked nervously.

"Um, let's see. I remember Granny Smith dancing on the table. Oh, and Pinkie Pie totally hitting on Caramel hardcore, which was hilarious by the way. And wasn't Twilight looking for Spike at some point? Did she ever find him?"

"No idea."

"But, after all that, nothing. I'm drawing a complete blank." The rainbow-maned flyer shrugged her shoulders and looked around for the first time. "I must've been really messed up. Especially if I had to crash in you guy's guest room."

"Uh... Dash? This isn't our guest room."

"Who's room is it?"

In response, Applejack tilted her head at the familiar hat perched on the bed-post.

"Oh." The sleep-dulled cogs in Rainbow Dash's head began too turn faster as her gaze went from the hat, to the bed, to the tussled sheets, and finally to the pig-tailed pony sitting next to her. "_Oh_."

"Yeah."

"So... did we...?"

"Yes. Yes, I think we did."

"_Whoa_." Dash's eyes widened and she cast them towards the ceiling. "Uh... wow. This is awkward."

"Tell me about it."

They sat in silence for a little while more, refusing to make eye contact. "Do you... remember anything?" Dash asked.

"Nope. Not a thing."

"Damn it!" Dash blurted, pounding her hoof into the mattress and making Applejack jump. "My first time with another mare and I don't even know if I was any good or not."

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Beg pardon? You wanted to sleep with another mare?"

Dash shook her head sadly. "Not really just any mare. But I have always kind of wondered what it would be like with... a certain pony I know."

"Oh." Applejack looked away. "I'm sorry your first time happened like this. I won't mention it to anypony. I swear."

Rainbow Dash looked incredulous. "Um... AJ? I'm pretty sure she already knows."

It took Applejack all of five seconds to connect the dots. "Wait just an apple-buckin' minute here. You mean...?" She felt a sly smile growing against her better judgment. "Why, Rainbow Dash. Are you saying that you have a crush on me."

Dash laughed again. "Yeah. Crush. Let's use that word." She grabbed a nearby pillow and buried her face in it. "And this is not how I wanted you to find out."

Applejack shook her head and patted her friend on the head. "Come on now, Dash. It's not all that bad."

"Yes it is." Came the muffled reply. "It's very, _very _bad."

"To be honest with you, I'm kinda glad you have a crush on me."

"What?" Dash lowered the pillow from her face, temporarily suspending her plans for self-suffocation. "Why?"

"Because I've kinda had a crush on you for awhile now, too."

The silence that followed was palpable, but not awkward.

For the first time since their revelation, Dash looked Applejack in the eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"You mean you're not just saying this to make me feel better about last night?"

"That's right."

"Oh." Dash felt her own smile growing. "Well, I guess that changes things a bit."

They both laughed to break the silence and started talking about the things they could remember from the party; how beautiful the bride was, how crazy the other ponies had gotten once they hit the hard cider, even how Twilight was thoroughly convinced that she was still sober when she had been farther gone than anypony else at the reception.

It seemed they could remember just about everything except the events leading up to their coupling.

"If I keep thinking about this, it's going to drive me crazy!" Dash exclaimed, throwing her hooves in the air.

"Same here." Applejack responded, laying back onto the pillows. "The only thing I can figure is that we accidently got some of Granny Smith's Secret Honeymoon Cider."

"Secret Honey-what now?"

"It's an Apple family tradition. A special batch is made to celebrate the newest Apple wedding."

"What is it?"

"That's a family secret. But what it does is help things along on the honeymoon. Y'know, lowering inhibitions and all that."

"Ah. That would make sense, especially considering who the bride is. Any idea how we wound up with some?"

"Just that Granny Smith is getting up there in years. Or Applebloom decided to play a little trick on us." She paused and took a deep breath. "Okay, how's this sound. What if we just chalk last night up as one of those things that just... happens sometimes?"

"You mean pretend it never happened?"

"Right."

Dash looked apprehensive. "I... don't think I can do that, AJ." She closed her eyes and looked away. "I meant what I said. I've really liked you for a long time. I mean, you're so brave and honest and beautiful, how could I not? All those competions we used to have only made me want to be with you more. And now, this happened and all my feelings are just... just... out there. I don't think I can just go back and..."

Applejack's soft lips on her cheek silenced her.

Rainbow Dash hurridly wiped the tears away and stared in awe at the pony now looking into her eyes. There was something in those eyes she'd never seen before.

"I think you misunderstood my meanin', sugar-cube. I meant that we should ignore what happened last night and just start things off right, right now."

"You mean...?"

Applejack melodramatically cleared her throat and spoke in an exaggerated monotone. "Miss Rainbow Dash, would you do the honor of being mah girlfriend?" She chuckled. "Did I do that right?"

Dash laughed and straightened up, flexing out her wings for added effect. "The honor would very much be mine, Miss Applejack." They both laughed and collapsed back onto the bed.

Applejack rolled over onto an elbow. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"That someone who looks as amazing as you, flies as well as you do, and is as loyal as you could possibly think all that about me? A little."

Dash laughed. "So... you doing anything this Friday?"

Applejack crinkled her brow in mock concentration. "I'll have to check mah date book. What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner. Maybe a walk in the park."

Applejack smiled. "It's a date. Pick me up at seven?"

Dash smiled back. "Seven it is." She reclined back onto the pillows and looked out the window. "Shouldn't everypony be getting up by now?"

Applejack stretched and reached for her hat. "Normally, yes. But since things went so late last night, I guess everypony's sleeping in."

Dash narrowed her eyes as she looked up at the orange earth pony. "Well, if you don't feel like getting out of bed just yet..."

Applejack froze halfway to her hat. She quickly rounded on her new girlfriend. "Whoa there, lover girl. Fresh start, remember? And I'm not that easy... last night excluded."

Dash rolled her eyes. "Pssh, duh! I was just thinking we could stay in bed a little longer. I could use a nap."

"Oh." Applejack looked back at her hat, shrugged, and lay back down next to Rainbow Dash. "A nap does sound nice. I don't often get to sleep in."

"...AJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I maybe... hold you?"

Applejack snorted in irritation. "Not today. Try again on Friday."

Dash's smile faded and she rolled over. She had just closed her eyes when she felt the young farmer's strong arms encircle her. The covers returned and she snuggled deeper into Applejack's heat. "Change your mind?"

Applejack nestled her nose into Dash's mane, breathing in the smell that was uniquely and distinctly hers. "Nope. But I get to hold you first, seein' as this is mah room."

The new couple began to drift off to sleep, but one thought kept tugging Rainbow Dash out of a potential slumber. "Hey AJ?"

"Hm?" Came the sleepy reply.

"Did you imply that we'd be sleeping in the same bed this Friday?"

Applejack chuckled and held tighter. "I'm not easy, sugar-cube. But I ain't impossible neither."


	3. Chapter 3: To Have and To Hold

_Author's Note  
The petnames in this story are the same ones used in the fanfiction 'Windfall' by Warren Hutch. That happens to be my personal favorite fic, so the use of the petnames is my personal tribute to the story._

_Enjoy._

Big Macintosh's bed had always been, well, big. It was necessary. After all, he was easily the largest resident of Ponyville. Years of hard labor on the farm had built a mass of muscle that made jaws drop wherever he went. His size afforded him all sorts of amenities, from the personal to the professional. His large bed was just one of those. It had been a gift from the townsfolk after a particularly well off harvest. At the time, he'd disparaged the gift, saying it was too big for just one pony.

He'd been right. But now he saw it was going to be just right for two.

His new bride slept, snoring softly, on his chest. He could barely suppress a grin as he watched her rise and fall with every breath he took. Her entire body fit comfortably sprawled across him, so much so that her hooves barely reached the bed itself. Her mane, vibrant pink, covered half of her peaceful face. Her wings lay on either side of her, the feathers twitching reflexively as she dreamed. The newly christened Fluttershy Apple slept on, lulled by the steady beat of her lover's heart.

Macintosh reached out and stroked her mane as softly as he could, not intending to wake her just yet. She was beautiful, an angel complete with her own set of butter-colored wings. He loved her more than he could possible vocalize, especially with his slightly limited vocabulary.

His memory drifted back, months ago, when he'd first properly made the lady's acquaintance.

_"HEADS UP!"_

_Scootaloo's warning came too late as the rubber ball she'd kicked slammed into the side Big Macintosh's head. Stars floated around the large stallion's eyes as he hit the ground, his mass causing it to shake._

_"Dag-nabbit, Scootaloo! You hit my brother! Fluttershy, could you check on him?"_

_"Not a problem, Applebloom."_

_"Thanks. Sweetie Belle, you go get the ball."_

_"Why me? Scootaloo knocked it out of bounds!"_

_The voices were distant, and he opened his eyes groggily. There she was, surrounded by a halo of light. She had to be an angel, no question. He was dead as a doornail and at the pearly gates. There was no way that a creature of such divine beauty could exist on the mortal plane._

_"Are you okay?"_

_He blinked his eyes rapidly and his vision cleared. Okay, so she wasn't technically an angel. It didn't detract from her beauty a bit._

_"Eeyup. He groaned, staggering to his feet._

_"I'm so sorry. The girls were arguing about the tournament this weekend and I guess they just weren't paying attention."_

_He waved her off, fixing his collar. "You're Applejack's friend, right? Doesn't she realize that Applebloom's too old for a foal sitter?"_

_"Ah!" She squeaked, trying to hide behind her own wings. "Um…I mean yes. But I'm not foal sitting. I came to check on Winona. Applejack said she was feeling a bit under the weather."_

_"That she has. Forgive me, but I can't seem to recall your name. It's rare that happens with a mare as pretty as you."_

_Blushing furiously at his compliment, she averted her eyes and whispered the answer. He heard it clear as a bell._

_"Fluttershy. That's a very pretty name."_

She'd been surprised that he'd heard her the first time. Not a whole lot of ponies could say that.

Their courtship had begun the next day, at least it had for him. The first time he'd worked up the nerve to ask her out on a date, she'd made that frightened squeak again and flew off. She did the same thing the next few times, and eventually he resigned himself to the fact that she just wasn't interested in him.

The day after that revelation, she had come to the farm and asked him out herself, persuaded by a waiting-in-the-wings Applejack.

Months went by like days. After those first few awkward dates getting to know each other better, they had become inseparable. They based their schedules around each other and never went anywhere unless the other was with them. Some days she would help with his chores, tapping into a hidden strength that had shocked him the first time he'd seen it. Some days he would walk her through the forest, providing care and love to the animals too nervous or afraid to come to her cottage. Whatever they did, they did it together.

And somewhere along the line, they had fallen in love.

_"You seem kinda nervous, big bunny. Is everything okay?"_

_"Fine, little wing. Everything's just fine." Macintosh replied, sweating bullets._

_They walked together through the Everfree Forest, giving little nods to all the creatures they met. The animals were used to seeing them now. Fluttershy's fears and insecurities had always kept her from venturing too far into the forest. With Macintosh by her side, she finally felt safe enough to aid all the animals that needed help. Today wasn't a vet day, though. Today was her and Macintosh's weekly picnic._

_They hiked for miles, taking in the flora and fauna, finally reaching their usual picnic spot under the large oak near the center of the woods just after two in the afternoon. Fluttershy set her saddle bag down and started setting everything up. Macintosh looked around to make sure the coast was clear before reaching for his own saddlebag._

_"Uh… little wing?"_

_"Mmhmm?"_

_"Know what today is?"_

_"Of course I do, silly. It's Wednesday."_

_"It's also six months to the day we met."_

_"OH!" She dropped the picnic basket. It spilled its contents out on the grass. "I'm so sorry, big bunny. I completely forgot!" She sounded distraught and was close to tears._

_"Nothing to be sorry about, honey. Just thought it was as good a day as any to do this." He pulled the box from his saddlebag and opened it with a flick of his neck muscles._

_The shining bauble glinted in the sun._

_Fluttershy's jaw dropped. "Mac…Macintosh… I don't know what to say."_

_"Say yes, Fluttershy. Say yes and I'll be by your side for the rest of your life. I'll protect you, and hold you, and keep you safe from any harm that'll come to you. I'll provide for you and love you until the day that we di…"_

_Her kiss silenced him, and they collapsed onto the soft grass._

_They parted, and he looked into her eyes. "Is that a yes?"_

_She grinned, a different kind of tears streaming down her face. "Eeyup."_

His recollections were interrupted when he felt a familiar tickle in his throat. 'Oh no, not now!' He tried too late to stifle the cough, and his chest shook, waking the angel.

"Oh, I'm sorry big bunny. I didn't mean to bother you." She yawned cutely and made to slide off. "I'll move."

"Don't you dare, little wing." He responded, wrapping his arms around her. He squeezed, not too tightly though. He didn't want to crush her.

Big bunny... little wing... neither of them was quite sure where the pet names had begun. It was towards the beginning of their courtship, that was all that was certain.

She smiled at him and his heart melted. "So, I guess it's official then. I'm your... wife."

"Eeyup."

"And you're my... husband."

"Eeyup."

"..._wow_."

He chuckled and kissed her. "It feels weird, huh? After so long, to finally say that?"

She nodded and snuggled deeper into his embrace. "Mmmmm, do we have to get up yet? I'm really comfy."

He shook his head. "Not just yet. S'pose I can put off the chores just this once. Pretty soon, though. Our train leaves at noon, remember?"

She sighed. "I can't believe we're actually going to Manehatten."

"The best honeymoon possible for my little wing."

They lay in silence for a while until he reached down and tilted her face up to his. "Honey, last night..."

With an audible **POMF**, Fluttershy's wings exploded outward on either side, fully extended and erect. She squeaked in embarrassed horror and hastily made to pull them back down.

Macintosh couldn't help it; he began to laugh heartily. He regretted it an instant later as tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Why… why are you laughing? That's not funny, b…big bunny. That's not funny at all..."

Macintosh shushed her and wiped the tears away before they could fall. "Hush now, little wing. I didn't mean nothin' mean by it. Honest."

She rubbed her cheek against his hoof. "Sorry. It's just a little embarrassing. Last night was so... unlike me."

Macintosh chuckled again. "Part of me hopes that's not true."

She playfully tapped him on the chest. "Stop that. I knew what that special Honeymoon Cider would do; I just didn't think it would be so strong."

"Me neither. That's why I was gonna ask if you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... sometimes I don't know my own strength..."

This time she shushed him. "Shhhhhh. You were a perfect gentlecolt." She smiled at him demurely. "It was even better than I ever imagined."

"And just what did you imagine?" He raised an eyebrow, feeling a familiar stirring down below.

She laughed that light and airy laugh that had always enraptured him. "Stop being so naughty, big bunny." She looked at him with hooded eyes. "There'll be plenty of time for that later."

"Fluttershy Apple, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it."

"If I'm not being too vulgar, I think you know exactly what's gotten into me."

They both laughed at their lame attempts at dirty talk and again lapsed into comfortable silence. Fluttershy sighed dreamily. "Fluttershy Apple… It sounds…"

"Right?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Macintosh closed his eyes and felt the threat of sleep again coming for him. Against his better wishes, he forced his eyes open again... finding Fluttershy staring at him intently.

"Uh oh. Did I do something wrong? Am I getting a taste of the famous Fluttershy Stare?"

"Nope." She kissed him. "Not today, anyway. I was just thinking; do you remember what Zecora said after the ceremony?"

His brow furrowed. "Kinda. I always have trouble remembering those rhymes of hers."

Fluttershy cleared her throat. "'While this truly is a blessed day, there still remains one thing to say. Later tonight, you two become one, but something else will rise with the sun. You set down the road, together in life...'"

"'...but only once wake together as new husband and wife.'" Macintosh finished for her.

"She meant to savor this moment, Macintosh. Because no matter how long our life together may be, this is the only morning where we'll be husband and wife for the very first time."

"I love you, Fluttershy."

"I love you too, Macintosh."

She kissed him more deeply than before, and when they parted she began trail small kisses down his neck.

"Whoa there, little wing." He laughed. "I thought you said there'd be plenty of time for this later."

She kissed lower. "Maybe I changed my mind."

"Or maybe you've still got some of Granny Smith's cider in your system."

"Are you complaining?"

He shrugged and surrendered to her energetic ministrations. "Not in the least."

Later, she was again lying on his chest. She listened as their hearts raced together and it thrilled her that she had this much power over somepony for the first time in her life.

"Little wing?"

"Yes, big bunny?"

"I think we need to take some of that cider to Manehatten with us."

She slid upwards until her face was by his ear. "Wanna know a secret?" She whispered, her breath tickling his skin.

"What?" He looked and caught the mischievous glint in her eye.

"I never drank the cider."


	4. Epilogue: A Storm is Coming

He found her in the barn, the color of her mane almost blending in amongst the hay she was using as a bed. He shook his head and smiled as she snored loudly. "Derpy?" he whispered.

No response.

"Derpy?" He asked, raising his voice just slightly.

Nothing.

He sighed and prodded her side gently. She grunted and tried to roll over. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "Derpy, it's time to wake up."

His voice, tinged with the accent only he seemed to have, jolted her awake and her eyelids slid open. One eye settled on his face, while the other remained focused on the barn floor. "Hey Doc." She yawned, speaking in her slow voice. "You vanished last night, so I got sleepy and decided to wait for you here."

He chuckled and nuzzled her. "Sorry I had to leave so early. Guild business, you know."

She nodded, starting to get up. "What time is it?"

"About a quarter past eight."

"I better get moving, then. I left Dinky with Roseluck, and she probably has stuff to do today." She looked at him sideways. "You wanna come with me? Maybe say hi? She misses you."

The Doctor sighed. "I know. I miss the little muffin, too. It's just…things have been so busy lately…" He watched as she shook the hay from her body and felt the pull he always seemed to feel around her. He shook his head to clear it and steadied himself for what he was about to say. "Derpy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm… I'm afraid I'm not going to see you for a while."

Derpy froze. When she turned her wall-eyed gaze to him, tears were beginning to pool. "Did I do something wrong?" She lowered her eyes. "I'm not surprised. I always do something wrong…"

"No! You've done nothing wrong." He nuzzled her again. "It's just…" He stopped himself. Colgate hadn't specified exactly how much he was allowed to tell.

"It's just what? Another mare?" She started to pull away. "I bet she's not tied down with a foal…"

"Derpy, no…"

"I bet she doesn't' talk funny like I do."

He took her face in his hooves and did his best to look into both of her eyes. "You know you're the only mare for me, Derpy." He took a deep breath. "I can't tell you everything right now, though I wish to Celestia herself that I could. I need you to trust me. And I need you to promise me something, Derpy. Promise me that you'll stay safe. And promise me that you'll keep Dinky safe."

She was taken aback by the seriousness in his voice. "What are you…?"

"_Promise me_!" Desperation tinged his voice, but he quickly reeled it back in.

"I promise." She was getting scared now. "Just tell me what's going on."

"Something bad is going to happen. Really bad. The reason I'm so worried is because the Guild has been forbidden from interfering."

"Why?"

"I honestly have no idea. In fact, I'm not terribly sure what I'm allowed to tell you and what I'm not. All I know I can tell you is this; _a storm is coming_, and you and Dinky will have an important role to play before it's over."

"A storm?"

"I can't tell you anymore. You'll just have to trust me."

She smiled a little smile that made his heart swell. "You've never given me a reason not to."

He smiled back and kissed her. "I'll be back just as soon as I'm allowed."

"I know. I'll be waiting."

He kissed her forehead, took her in one more time, and then bolted out the door. A flash of light, the smell of ozone… and he was gone.

Derpy walked out of the barn slowly and cast an eye skyward. "A storm…" she muttered. As part of the Weather Team, she knew a thing or two about storms. They were usually good, bringing rain, bringing life. Most, if not all, storms were controlled by the Weather Team themselves. Only the Weather Team captain had keys to the Storm Cloud Production room.

The last unregulated storm had resulted in the death of two Ponies.

If the Doctor and his Guild were worried enough that they would leave Equestria, then this would be a serious storm indeed.

She thought back to the chestnut stallion and his tender words. She thought of his gentle caresses under the moon and the way Dinky loved to ride on her 'Uncle Doc's' back. She even thought about the wedding the night before, and how it had made her think about an entirely new level to take her and the Doctor's relationship.

In the other hoof, she was having these thoughts about a stallion who wouldn't even tell her his own name.

"I promise... we'll stay safe. Just come back to us." She whispered, pretending her mysterious lover could hear her wherever he was. She stretched her tired wings and took flight.

It was going to be difficult explaining this to Dinky.


End file.
